Time Can Change
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Because time can change something in my heart/Botan and Kurama/Story in Botan POV


Disc: Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

BotanxKurama, canon setting, story in Botan POV

.

Change

.

I don't know how long I'm doing the same thing as today. Standing in front of the school building for an hour. And no, I'm not in Yusuke and Kuwabara's school as I used to do when I'm delivering their mission from Koenma-sama.

Private Meio Academy.

I looked at the school board once again in front of me. Sighed softly, my thoughts go back to the figure of one of the students at this school, and also one of my best friend-though I could no longer think of him as my best friend.

Kurama.

Ah, or more precisely in the human world I called him Minamino Shuichi.

Kurama, the fox demon. Good-looking face with a smart brain. Plus expertise in analyzing things, to control emotions in all circumstances, mature attitude and kindness of his heart are always be the best qualities of himself. Of course, he becomes the centre of everyone's attention, especially for girls and women.

And I, Botan, is just one of them who also finally fallen for him.

Don't ask how, and since when I felt all this, because I won't be able to answer.

The first time I saw him in the human world, when I and Yusuke tried to take back the Mirror of Darkness which is he stole. At first I didn't believe when he said he would restore the Mirror of Darkness voluntarily. Hey, he is a demon. For me, no demon worthy to be trusted.

However, I was wrong.

When I finally got to know the real reason why Kurama stole the Mirror of Darkness, I'm really touched. I didn't ever think a demon like Kurama would give up his life for a human, for his mother. At that moment I understood, that I can't assumed all of the demon is same. That not all demons are evil. That demon can also have hearth and kindness like human.

Yes. Without me realizing it, Kurama has taught me many things, even from the first time I knew him.

Since then, Kurama becomes increasingly close to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. Their friendship brought me closer with all of them too, including Kurama. And then, I also consider Kurama as one of my best friend, it makes no difference as Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei.

Or like that's what I think.

I remember how my heart was pounding at the first time when I felt his touch on my body. Our first physical contact that occurs within a very close distance. At that time, when Kurama rescued me from tree demon attack in the mission to rescue Koenma-sama from Garuga. I never forget the warmth through over my body when he caught and hold me tightly in his arms gently. Our faces were very close and he smiled at me, as if to said 'calm down, don't worry. You're fine now.'*

And without being able to stop myself, my face was flushed and blushed.

If I think about it, I never felt that way with anyone. Though Kuwabara often hold of my hand, even slept on my lap in the dark tournament. Though Yusuke was often saved me and hold me in his arms.

But only with Kurama, my face can be flushed only with his first touch on my body.

When Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama followed the dark tournament, I want to help them. I therefore declared myself as supporter and the trainer of teamYusuke. I am very happy because at least I could be useful for them to give encouragement and treat their wounds during the battle.

Including Kurama. I'm glad my presence could help him then.

I remember during the battle of life and death between Kurama and Karasu in the final round dark tournament. How I felt the sorrow and sadness when I saw Kurama's body filled with blood as a result of an explosive attack from Karasu, make my tears flow. That was the first time I felt a tremendous fear. Yes, I'm afraid ... I'm afraid if I had to lose more people I cared and loved for. I'm really afraid that if I lose Kurama. And I couldn't ... I couldn't imagine if I never get to see and together with Kurama again ...

Because Kurama is so means to me ...

Even so, I still believed Kurama until the end, even when everyone thought Kurama would be defeated by Karasu. I remember how I said at Shizuru, Kurama would never losed by demon like Karasu. I remember when I said that Kurama wouldn't die. He would survived. I believed in him. I believed he would still alived... for his mother... for his friends... _for me_... And I remember how I was so grateful to saw Kurama stood up and still alived.

Really, I highly admired Kurama who never give up until the end like that.

I remember when I, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei tried to rescue Yusuke from Asato Kido. When we re-engage in physical contact away when Kurama tried to protected me by covered my mouth with his hand so I wouldn't said the taboo word in the trap Asato Kido mansion.

And then, for the second time my body is very closed to Kurama. And once again, my heart pounded because of Kurama.

Only Kurama.

Kurama is different. All of which we have gone probably only just the beginning. Yes, I know that from the beginning we met. However, I remain on my faith. Nothing has changed. I'm sure, I still think Kurama as one of my best friend.

Until finally I realized, time can made change that I never would have thought

I've often together and interact with Kurama to solve problems and be with him in our mission we had. Perhaps at times like that, I always noticed Kurama closer. His behavior, actions, analysis, and how to conclude something made me excited to know about him more and more again. His kindness and gentle ways made me like him even more. Yes, Kurama like a magnet to everyone around him with all of what he have.

And somewhere around the time I'm be with him... I finally realized... that I love him... not like a friend or family... but like a girl who's fallen in love with a man.

I don't know when I was no longer looking at him like I looked at Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. The more I noticed and get to know more and more about him, the more I fallen in love with him. And I can not resist it anymore.

And now, I'm already at my limit.

I, Botan, the deity of death, really fallen in love with Kurama, the fox demon that had I considered my best friend.

Hahaha, this is what people called ironic?

That's why I'm here. Doing activities that lately I've always done secretly. Visited Kurama. Ah no. More precisely, I just wanted to see Kurama. Kurama who is always calm me. Kurama's who is I admire the most. Kurama who is finally able to steal my heart in our togetherness.

But I was only able to see her like this without any dared to hope.

Hahaha, really ironic huh?

But never mind. As long as I can still see him, as long as I still get along and interact with him, as long as he noticed me, then that is enough. Let me keep this feelings, my precious feeling for my only love...

"Botan?"

Deg!

I gasped. That voice ...

"Botan? Why are you here? Is there any problem?"

I desperately tried to look back only to find Kurama who now looked straight at me. What a fool! I was lost my mind until I forgot that it was time Kurama back home from school. I should hide and watched him silently like I usually do!

"Botan? What's wrong?"

No! Now her face even closer to me!

"Ha..Ha ... Hahaha No.. Nothing... Kurama ..."

He raised his eyebrow. "Then why are you here? Do you need something? "

I shook my head hard. "I-I ... I ... Hahaha ... I was going to meet Yusuke and Kuwabara in their school. Then I accidentally passed to your school ... So I think that I would ask you to come with me to see them. That's all.. hahaha ... "

"Eh? Oh, I see... But Yusuke and Kuwabara's school is opposite direction from my school, isn't it? "

Checkmate!

"Just like that! I just accidentaly passed of your school Kurama! "

Oh, no ... why do I even panic like this! My cheeks felt hot too ... Gosh ... I finally lowered my head. Now I'm too embarrassed to see his face.

"Pffttt .. Hahahaha ..."

Eh?

Laugh?

Kurama laugh?

I looked up to see Kurama's laugh. Ah, even his laughing face looks very attractive in my eyes...

"Kurama ..."

"Hahahaha ... You're really funny Botan, you know?"

"Eeehhh? What do you mean? "

He shook his head. "No. It is okay. You're always like this, Botan. Always cheerful and lively... "

I tilted my head, not understand what's he said before. "What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, she had held up a hand before stroking the top of my head gently. "You know, I always like you for that..."

I am speechless. For a moment there is just silent between us. Like? Kurama liked that about me? Really?

"Ku-Kurama ..."

"Let's go, Botan. Honestly, I don't really understand what do you mean now. But I'm sure you want to see me, right? "

Kurama smiled softly before taking my hand in his. My cheeks red and flushed again. But secretly, I smiled. Please.. keep it like this at this time... Let me stay by your side, Kurama ...

END

*You can watch it in Yu Yu Hakusho Movie 1, The Golden Seal


End file.
